


I'm sorry but you owe me a drink (because I dropped mine when I looked at you)

by feathersxdreams



Series: Pick Up Lines [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Dong Sicheng, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Pick-Up Lines, M/M, Omega Nakamoto Yuta, dance practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathersxdreams/pseuds/feathersxdreams
Summary: Sicheng finally meets the omega he was trying to find.





	I'm sorry but you owe me a drink (because I dropped mine when I looked at you)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back :)   
> I hope you all had a great past week :)

“I still can’t believe you didn’t ask for his name!” Ten was scolding him when they entered the practice room. “You’ve been trying to find the person who’s scent you liked for weeks now and when he literally falls into your arms you don’t even ask for his name?” Both Johnny and Donghyuk were snickering behind them. And even though Sicheng wanted to glare at them he kind of got why this could be a funny sight. Ten wasn’t that tall and the sight of him scolding a 180 cm tall alpha was probably a good one. 

“I…I just couldn’t think about that.” He tried defending himself. A fail. Because Ten started glaring even more.

“You couldn’t think about asking for his name but had enough brain to come up with a horrible pick up line instead? Gosh, I can’t believe your this stupid!” Well, Ten wasn’t wrong. But what he said was right. When the cute omega with the sand coloured hair fell into his arms, his brain just kind of shut off. All he could do was stare at the ridicolusly pretty face in awe and hold him. And when he had finally opened his eyes again, the stupid line had been the only thing he managed to say before the omega got ripped out of his arms and carried away by another alpha, who he hadn’t seen before. Since then he had been on the lookout for him, hoping that he would see him around somewhere so he could get his name and his number. 

“And you should stop laughing!” Ten turned around to face Johnny and Donghyuk. “Because you threw a book into Marks face when you first met him, and you ran me over and made a comment about my butt without even introducing yourself. All three of you are idiots. I can’t believe Lucas is the sanest one between the four of you.” Johnny and Donghyuk looked slightly flustered now, which gave Sicheng a feeling of satisfaction to a certain extend. 

“I can’t help it, it’s a nice butt.” Maybe Johnny wasn’t that flustered. Ten shot him another glare before throwing his bag into a corner of the dance room and starting to warm up.   
They were about halfway through practice, when the door opened and two people slipped in. Sicheng almost dropped to the floor when seeing who it was. The adorable omega. And the alpha who had taken him away from Sicheng that day. Both of them waved at Lee Taeyong and Kang Seulgi before searching for a place to sit against the wall in the back of the room. Till now, neither of them had realized he was here. Which bothered him a bit since he wanted to omega to see him. In fact, he wanted the omega to only see him. Both Kang Seulgi and Lee Taeyong were mated and so was the unknown alpha, who right know was sitting way to close to the omega for Sicheng’s liking, but he couldn’t help but feel jealous when they got his attention and he didn’t.

“Okay, take a break everyone. Ten minutes.” Their team leader announced and people began buzzing around, searching for their water bottles. 

“That’s him. Oh, that’s him over there.” Ten came jumping towards his friend, looking all excited. 

“Based on the fact that this loser looks like he would like to kill Seulgi, Taeyong and Jaehyun I think it’s him.” Johnny looked over to where they were sitting and chatting happily. Till now, the omega still hadn’t see him but he was confident he would notice him sooner or later. “He’s cute.” Now he glared at Johnny. The other already had Ten, he didn’t need a second omega. 

“How do you know him?” Donghyuk pointed at the unknown alpha, that Johnny had referred to as Jaehyun. 

“He’s Lucas tutor. Nice guy.” Johnny took a sip from his water bottle. “His mate his Marks tutor by the way.” So, all this time Sicheng had been closer to his omega, then he thought, without even knowing it. 

“I want to be mad because you called him cute, but he really is cute.” Ten mumbled, while still staring at the group on the other end of the room. “You know, if WinWin doesn’t succeed in courting him, we could give it a try.” He laughed and threw himself to the side to avoid the water bottle the Chinese alpha had thrown at him. Why did he choose these two as his friends again? Under different circumstances he would’ve laughed to but this was about the omega he wanted to court. And therefore, this was serious business.   
While the four of them were bickering and teasing each other, they hadn’t realized that a certain someone had stepped up to them. Not until the person tapped Sicheng’s shoulder gently. He turned around, expecting everyone else but not the cute omega. 

“I’m sorry for interrupting.” The boy apologized, his voice being almost too quiet to hear him. “But can I talk to you for a second?” Behind him Ten made a noise of rapture and Johnny cooed. For reasons that Sicheng could absolutely see. The omega was adorable as he stood in front of him, his slightly parted hair hung into his wide, sparkling eyes. Now, the alpha was even more determent to get him to be his. 

“Go!” Donghyuk pushed him forwards. “Don’t say stupid stuff this time!” Sicheng stumbled forward, almost into the cute boy, catches himself and then looks as the omega again. 

“Sure.” He smiled at him, motioning for the omega to lead the way. The boy in front of him nodded and led them outside the practice room, where they wouldn’t be bothered by anyone. Sicheng leaned against the wall, sliding down slightly, just so the omega wouldn’t have to look up the whole time. Even though he loved the size difference between them. It was perfect. For so many things he would like to do with him. 

“I never got to say thank you for catching me.” The boy stated. “Thank you.” He beamed at Sicheng. A gorgeous, blinding smile that for sure was able to cheer someone up when they were in a bad mood. A smile to save any bad day. A healing smile. From this day on one of Sicheng’s favourite things in this world. 

“And I never got your name.” Ten would be proud. “Or got say sorry for that terrible pick up line.” Now Ten would be really proud. A soft giggle escaped the youngers mouth. Maybe he wasn’t as offended by the alphas words as he had expected. 

“My name is Yuta.” He answered. “And it wasn’t as terrible as you think it was.” Yuta. A beautiful name. For an obviously beautiful person. But he didn’t want Yuta to think he was a complete idiot. So, he didn’t say it. Just thought it to himself. 

“I’m Sicheng.” He responded, before he remembered something he was asking himself ever since that day. “Are you okay? I mean because of the fainting incident.” He saw how Yuta looked up surprised, before the smile returned (just less big this time). 

“Yeah.” The boy answered with a sad expression. “I think I am.” It made Sicheng wonder. He had seen how pale Yuta looked that day and how weak and light he had been in his arms and assumed he had passed out from stress. However, the answer that he just got made him rethink again. He didn’t like the fact that the cute omega passed out in the first place but thinking that there could be something that made him this sad and could be the reason for him to faint just straight up bothered him. His father hadn’t raised him to traditional. He had never agreed with a lot of traditions and that had shown itself in the way he raised his children. Because he taught them to not just see or use omegas or betas for pleasure or breeding. That he only was a good alpha if his mate (or the one he chose to be his mate) was happy and healthy. And it was obvious that Yuta wasn’t happy. 

“What does ‘I think I am’ mean?” His voice came out sharper than intended. He saw how Yuta flinched a little and how the omega wrapped his arms around his middle as if he tried protecting himself. It made him feel guilty immediately. It hadn’t been his intention to scare Yuta and now that he saw the other in a submissive stance he felt shitty. 

“I’m sorry.” The alpha tried softening his gaze and stance to make the other feel more comfortable again. “I didn’t intend to come of like that. I’m just worried. But that doesn’t justify the mistake.” It really didn’t. He felt like an asshole. Yuta had probably met a shit tone of alphas who behaved like assholes in his life already and here he was doing this. So much about Ten being proud. 

“I think I should…I think I should leave now.” Yuta stammered and turned around. Sicheng jumped forwards and lightly pulled his arm. 

“Please, don’t.” He begged. He couldn’t let him leave. Not yet. Not before the other didn’t give him his number or any clue on how he could find him in the future. He couldn’t let this chance slip too. 

“Sorry, but you owe me a drink.” Maybe, he really was an idiot. There was no way this would work. No freaking way. Especially since he just apologized for the last bad one. 

“Why?” The deer eyes grew wide. 

“Because I dropped mine when I looked at you.” Yeah, he was an idiot. But he also couldn’t help but grin, when he saw a hint of pink spread on Yutas cheeks. If the other blushed, it meant he couldn’t be that opposed to his attempts. 

“No, you didn’t.” Yuta shook his head and glared at him which didn’t really brought the result he probably wanted. The other looked more like a kitten. Or a baby deer. Which wasn’t really intimidating. 

“I know. But I almost did. No lie.” 

“You just apologized for that other line you said, when we first met.” Yuta had a point. But he didn’t really care about that anymore. He liked the flush of pink on the omegas cheeks. And he would do what he could to see that more often. 

“I know. I hope your not to offended.” Judged by Yutas reaction he wasn’t. Or the omega was hiding it. He hoped it was the first one to be honest. 

“Why do you use them? You don’t seem like you actually think they work.” 

“Well my friend Ten says I’m an idiot.” Sicheng shrugged. To be fair, Ten said a lot of (mostly insulting) things about Sicheng. And everyone else in their group. Including Johnny. Maybe the other, just like Donghyuk, bribed Johnny into becoming his mate. It would explain why he and the young alpha got along so well. 

“You know Ten?” Yutas eyes widened a little. 

“Yeah, he kind of likes to pretend he is my mom.” Another shrug by Sicheng. “Wait, how do you know him?” He was sure Ten didn’t know him. He couldn’t know him. He had no clue who Yuta was earlier so it was impossible. 

“Kun talks about him a lot.” 

“Kun? As in Qian Kun? Chinese, economy student, beta, can do some weird card tricks?” How the hell did Yuta know Kun. Or better: Why didn’t the other ever mentioned he knew Yuta? 

“Sounds like him, yeah.” Sicheng almost cursed at his friend in front of the omega. Kun had known the other the whole damn time while Sicheng was searching him. And it wasn’t like he didn’t complain to his friend. 

“Anyways…what do you study?” He wanted to find out why it took so long to find the boy. Why he could go into all the departments and never find him. 

“Literature. You’re studying dance, right?” Oh great. Lucas had been right with his dumb theory. At least partly. He wasn’t sure whether or not he would tell his friends. He wouldn’t hear the end of it. 

“Yeah. Which year are you in?” If he was friends with Taeyong and Seulgi they were probably the same age since both of them were in the same year as Sicheng. 

“I’m a sophomore. You?” He was wrong. 

“Junior.” He saw how Yuta’s eyes widened again. It made him look more deerlike than before. Or maybe a puppy. It didn’t really matter. The omega was adorable enough to make Sicheng’s heart flutter excitedly and feel the need to hold and protect him from the world around them. 

“Yoo, Loser?” Ten pushed his head through the door and looked at both of them. “Breaks over.” Damn it. He wanted more time with Yuta. Needed more time with him. But of course, the break had to be over before he had an actual chance to find out why he fainted that day. 

“I need to go back.” He turned back to Yuta. “But I want to get to know you more. Could I get your phone number?” He really hoped Yuta was going to give him his number after everything that had happened so far. That he hadn’t cared the other off with his weird behaviour. 

“You’re not going to send anything weird, right?” Yuta asked. He chuckled and shook his head. Maybe later once he had convinced Yuta that he wasn’t as weird as the other thought right now. 

“I won’t.” Not yet. He didn’t ad that last sentence. Otherwise his chances of getting Yutas number would be at zero percent. A risk he wasn’t willing to take. 

“Maybe you’re not as much of an idiot as I thought you were.” Ten commented as Sicheng stopped next to them in the practise room, a certain omegas phone number now saved with a heart right behind his name. The alpha kicked his butt, ducking down right away to avoid the bottle Johnny had thrown at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, there is the second one. Hope you liked it.   
> Thanks to everyone who did :)


End file.
